


Golden Days

by CrazyCait



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Lannicest, One Shot Collection, Trash Lions, Twincest, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCait/pseuds/CrazyCait
Summary: Just a Collection of one-shots and ficlets about my favorite Trash Lions Jaime & Cersei. Mostly taking place pre GOT/ASOIAF~UPDATE: some of the later ficlets are getting kinda spicey so im gonna bump the rating up to M ..... but I am also gonna put individual ratings on each one because a lot of them are harmless, so if that's more your thing you can avoid the spice.~
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Together; Always

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about these two little shits and I needed to vent some of them. It's mostly fluff and cuteness as of right now... if it gets more intense I'll change the ratings and all that.... I am sure some of this will be Canon divergent from ALL the history of the books; I've done a bit of research; but please don't @ me with how certain details don"t fit into their REAL timeline.... Many of these came from little offhand comments made by J&C or about them which I wanted to explore more.... if you just need some Jaime/Cersei good feels (Lord knows everyone on this ship needs them) you are in the right place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lions are a girl's best friend.  
> Rated G

When Cersei was very small her mother used to tell her stories as she brushed her hair until it shone like spun gold. She told her stories of magic and of dragons, of powerful kings and beautiful queens, and of handsome knights; gallant and charming and brave. Those were her favorites, she always loved the knights best. And she told herself that, one day that was who she would marry; someone beautiful and brave. 

Then one day her mother was gone; and in her place a malformed grotesque little creature that they told her was her brother. _That_ was not her brother. Her brother was her twin, her mirror, her partner in all things and the other half of her being. She cried and pleaded with the gods to take the little creature away and to give her mother back; but of course; they didn’t hear her. They never did; no one ever really heard her. Her father brushed her off; practically ignoring her unless he was scolding her and telling her to _“stop that girlish blubbering. People die and she had better well get used to it.”_ Jaime was the only one who listened. From the time they were born the two of them had shared an almost telepathic connection that no one could ever really fathom, and though she didn’t see him cry as often as she did; she saw the drawn and hollow look in his face and knew that he understood. 

Late at night when she missed their mother most and the tears refused to stop; Jaime would sneak into her room and crawl into bed next to her. He would kiss the top of her head and stroke her hair and she would wrap her arms around him and hold tight to him, listening to his heartbeat until her sobbing quieted and she drifted into sleep. One morning, she awoke to find him still dozing next to her and she smiled for the first time in weeks. Curling up next to him was the warmest and safest and happiest she had felt since her mother died. But before she could quite fall back asleep the shrill screeching of her nursemaid jarred the pair of them awake. Before she knew what was happening Jaime was being dragged unceremoniously from her bed and hauled back to his own chambers, the maid screeching all the way. Cersei wanted to cry again. 

* * *

Slowly, very slowly, Cersei remembered what it was to be happy again; but only ever in the company of her twin. The pair of them spent countless summer days with only one another. They were clever children and evading their tutors was a feat achieved with little difficulty. On one particularly boring afternoon; The Septa put in charge of Cersei’s tutelage had dozed off whilst Cersei poured over her stitching. A low hiss issued from just outside the chamber door. _Psst_. Cersei looked up, blinking in surprise. A grin lit her face at the sight of her twin brother lurking in the doorway so as not to be seen. He beckoned to her and Cersei got silently to her feet. Holding her breath, she tiptoed across the room and slipped out the door. He caught her hand in his the moment she reached him and the pair of them tore off down the hall as fast as they could, his smile matching her own. 

They didn’t stop running until they reached the caverns beneath Casterly Rock. Nearly knocking over several servants on their way they didn’t even stop to breathe an apology, as they barreled down another set of stairs, not wanting to give anyone the chance to question where they were headed. Their laughter mingled and echoed through the cavernous bowels of their ancient family home. They only slowed their pace when they heard a muffled growl and the soft sound of something large shifting its weight; as though it had just been awakened. When they rounded another corner the huge steel cages came into view. 

The lion nearest them opened a lazy eye as they approached, while another, slightly further off sat back on its haunches and yawned. Its huge razor sharp teeth glinted in the dim light of the chamber. Cersei let out a long low breath; it was hardly the first time she had seen them but somehow they were never any less impressive and marvelous. Cersei moved breathlessly closer; Jaime trailing close behind her. It was one of their favorite places to escape. No one else liked to come down here, everyone else was afraid; but not Jaime and Cersei; they delighted in the company of the majestic beasts. It was their grandfather they had to thank, they knew, but even he took less pleasure in them than the twins. Jaime and Cersei had named every last one and could tell them apart by the markings on their faces and the shape of their eyes.

They took up their usual spot near the bars of one of the cages, close, but not too close. The lion eyed them warily but made no sound. Cersei gazed back at the great beast, her head resting on her brother’s shoulder. 

“I should dearly like to ride one.” she said with a little sigh. 

“Ride one!?” Jaime replied with a snort

“Why not?” Cersei said indignantly. “Horses are ever so dull.” 

“You can’t ride them! No one can. A lion has a will of its own. It can never be tamed!” he said matter of factly. “Besides, you couldn’t even get close enough to touch one, never mind ride it.” 

Cersei arched an eyebrow.They’d had this conversation before. It always began somewhere different but ended up in the same place. “And I suppose you could?” she said with a wry smile.

“Sure I could.” he said, his smile matching her own almost like a mirror. 

“Well go on then…” she said, nodding towards the lion, who appeared to have fallen asleep once again. “I dare you.” It was one of their favorite games to play. Neither ever actually made it past the bars of the cage; though they were wide enough to slip through. But each time they grew a little bolder and came a little closer. 

“Fine.” Jaime said getting to his feet and brushing himself off. He moved tentatively closer and closer; right up to the bars of the cage. His fingers grasped the cool steel and Cersei’s heart beat hard in her chest. _He was going to make it. He was going to do it! He was the most brave and wonderful person in the world!_ He stood there for a few moments; the silence of the room was deafening. Then she saw him shake his head and his shoulders deflated. He rushed back to her side but he was laughing and shaking his head again by the time he reached her. “Alright then; let’s see you try it.” 

Cersei was already on her feet by the time he came to her side. She said nothing but smiled, and stepped towards the cage. She felt no fear, only excitement and awe as she gazed at the lion; so beautiful and proud and strong. She reached the cage and clasped the steel. After a momentary pause; her fingers slipped through the bars, reaching out for that soft, golden-brown coat. The lion gave a low rumble and Cersei jumped and froze for a fraction of a second, but then her fingers began to inch slowly closer once more. Just a little further….

Her fingers found soft, warm fur. She felt a surge of excitement and delight shoot through her whole body. _She’d done it!!_ The lion shifted it’s head and those deep, glowing amber eyes opened to meet her gaze. There was no threat or fear in them, only a calm curiosity, and something familiar; something she recognized; a kindred spirit. Cersei stroked the lion’s soft coat and it dipped it’s head; a rough tongue lapped gently at her fingers. Cersei suppressed a giggle; still holding her breath; she grinned as brightly as she ever had. She wasn’t altogether sure why she had been so afraid before… she had never felt safer.

Cersei gasped as arms around her waist wrenched her backwards. The pair of them toppled to the ground and Cersei pushed her hair out of her face to glare at her brother, but when she saw his face her anger vanished. HIs eyes were wide and frightened and his cheeks were pale. It had been no act of vanity or wounded pride. His hands were trembling as he took hold of her’s. 

“You can’t!” he whispered. “You- you might get hurt! …. And... and … I couldn’t stand it if you got hurt! I couldn’t live without you! You’re all that matters!” he wrapped his arms around her middle again and buried his face in her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him too and ran her fingers through his hair. He didn’t need to explain; she understood. She felt exactly the same way. “Don’t worry.” She murmured into his ear. “I’m with you, I always will be.” . 


	2. Yield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sparing is not just for boys... and infinitely more fun with your twin.
> 
> ~Rated G/T~

When Cersei and her brother had grown a little older; they were allowed much less time together. The long and langid afternoons spent exploring the bowels of Casterly Rock or running through the corridors chasing one another until they collapsed in a heap of laughter had been replaced by afternoons of study. For Jaime this meant swordplay and horsemanship; hunting and excitement. For Cersei this meant hours upon hours spent with a Septa reading, or writing or practicing needlepoint. She hated it. Not that she was unskilled; on the contrary, Cersei excelled at nearly anything she was taught; but the other girls; the daughters of her father’s bannermen who studied with her, who were meant to be her friends, were simpering and stupid and they all spent far too much time talking about how handsome her brother was. 

That isn’t to say that they were wrong; on the contrary; Jaime was, and had always been the most beautiful person she had ever seen; already growing tall and strong like their father, but with the glow and warmth of their mother. He was handsome and brave and would make the perfect knight someday. That’s not what bothered her; what she hated was the breathy way those stupid girls talked about him and the way they giggled every time they said his name. She hated it. It made her stomach twist and churn unpleasantly.

What did they know? Nothing those stupid ninnies thought about him could possibly come close to the love and admiration he deserved.  _ She _ was his sister.  _ She _ loved him. She loved him so much that sometimes when she looked at him long enough her heart hurt from loving him so much. And then she would find herself thinking about his fingers in her hair or how it would feel to press herself close to him at night like they had when they were little children. Sometimes she caught him looking at her too; often with a strange look in his eyes that she couldn’t explain; but it made her insides turn over nonetheless. This was, she supposed just how it felt to love someone. She had no basis for comparison. She loved no one but Jaime. She hated their squat and twisted little brother and she hated their father almost as much… though for some reason it still hurt every time he ignored her or dismissed whatever she had to say.. But Jaime… Jaime she loved, and he loved her. She was sure of it.The unspoken bond between them was stronger than ever, and some things; Cersei didn’t need to be told.. 

Her favorite afternoons were the ones when she snuck away to watch him practicing in the yard, or better yet when she tied up her hair and stole one of his doublets, and the pair of them concocted a plan for her to take his place. So similar were their features that no one ever noticed. She was not, perhaps, as good as he was with a sword. But they practiced together often. Jaime had taughter much of what he had learned himself; enough at least, that she might pass as him for an afternoon’s practice and that they then might laugh together afterward at the way she’d beaten the other boys. Jaime said she was twice as fierce as any of them, and she believed him; there was no trace of mockery in his voice when he said it; only affection and admiration. 

Jaime watched stealthily from behind a stack of barrels and crates, as he usually did on such afternoons. He had to clap his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly as his sister knocked a boy twice her size on his back; easily disarming him. He was one of the village boys; not one of the sons of their father’s bannermen that had been properly trained, but even so, the look of satisfaction on Cersei’s face was enough to make him grin. When the practice was winding down he slunk away, round to the far side of the keep, to sneak up the backstairs to one of the unused and mostly forgotten rooms high in the towers. This too was their usual routine; he knew Cersei would be making her way to the same room though by a far less surreptitious route. 

Jaime took the steps two at a time, hoping not to be seen by any servants; but even if he was, it was of little consequence…. So long as they weren’t seen together, no one would know the difference. They were all far too stupid to guess at the twins’ clever plans. All except, perhaps, their father; but he was never around anyway. He had no time for his children. Jaime pushed the heavy door open and then let it swing shut behind him as he crossed to the tower window and looked down into the yard. No sign of Cersei; she must have been on her way already. He waited only a few moments; drumming his fingers on the window sill before he heard the sound of footfalls in the hall beyond. He’d been lucky today, there had not been a single servant on the stairs. A moment later, Cersei threw the door open and sprinted into the room barely containing her laughter.

“Did you see!?” She gasped, her bright eyes sparkling with mirth. 

Jaime nodded and laughed right along with her. “You were spectacular!” He said with a grin. Cersei grinned back and pulled the little strip of leather from her hair; shaking her head so that her curls cascaded down around her shoulders. Jaime didn’t understand how it was possible but even like this; with tousled hair, looking flushed and slightly weary, dressed in his clothes; she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. He had been born into a life of privilege, with beauty and magnificence at his fingertips; but even so there were very few things he could say that ever really took his breath away; but she always did. 

He gazed at her, his eyes taking in every detail; every contour of her face; the way the sun shone on her hair; the shape of her body; disguised as it was in his doublet. Until, after a long moment, she made a face at him. 

“What?” her eyebrow raised; her features were the picture of composure but he thought he saw the flush deepening in her cheeks. 

“I just… You’re just…”

“Spectacular?” she finished for him with a chuckle and arched her eyebrow a little higher. Jaime nodded, laughing at his own inability to speak. “Better than you?” she said with a wicked smile. Jaime scoffed. 

“Hardly.” He replied with an easy, confident grin. 

“Prove it.” 

Stepping towards him, Cersei pulled out the sword she had taken from the yard, the one she had used in her practice. It was smaller than the one Jaime usually chose; but no one seemed to pay enough attention to either of them to notice. She raised the sword until it pointed directly at him and advanced another step. 

“I haven’t got a weapon!” Jaime said laughing and throwing up his hands as she stalked still closer; not unlike a cat. 

“Then yield.” She purred, her eyes dancing with a magnificent mischief. 

“Yield! Yield!” Jaime chuckled, still grinning as he watched her move. With a satisfied smile Cersei began to lower the sword, dropping her guard. Quick as a flash Jaime ducked under her arm, and slipped around behind her. Catching hold of the wrist of her sword arm in one hand, his other arm wrapped around her waist and held her tight. “Yield.” he whispered into her ear. Her hair smelled so sweet and her skin was so soft when his lips brushed ever so lightly against her cheek as he spoke.

“Never.” She hissed back and struggled against his grip but he held her fast. Gods how good it felt to hold her like this...his heart was hammering in his chest. Was it possible that she delighted in the feeling of his arms around her as much as he did in holding her? Her breathing seemed to have become shallow and uneven... but still… 

“Yield… yield.” he nestled further into her hair, murmuring softly in her ear, tempting… imploring. She said nothing; he felt something like a tremble go through her, but she still clutched her sword tightly. He gripped her waist a little tighter. “Yield..” the word had lost all meaning in his mind….he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted to hold her forever... to touch her… to get lost in her. If he ever had or ever would love anything in this life it was her. “...yield…”...  _ I love you... _ “..Yield.” He pressed his lips to her skin, kissing her jaw just below her ear. Cersei jumped slightly, and dropped the sword.

He loosened his grip for a fraction of a second; terrified for a moment that he had been mistaken. But in that moment Cersei managed to pull her wrist from his grasp and twist round in his arms. Her fingers dug into the leather of his jerkin as she pressed herself to him and kissed him full on the lips. This was no chaste, sisterly kiss, like the hundreds he had received from her before. This was all tongues and teeth and passion. The kiss of a lover. Jaime stumbled back a few steps as his hands moved up her back, holding her closer. She kissed him harder and he kissed her back; she tasted of summer and fire and the softest spring rain and love. He kissed her and kissed her until everything else faded away and nothing in the world existed but her. 

When at last their lips parted for breath; they were both flushed and breathing hard; matching smiles shining on both of their faces. “Jaime…” She whispered his name breathlessly. “I love you.” he murmured in response and she kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie I REALLY loved how this one came out!! and I really love the idea of Cersei learning how to swordfight like a BAMF... hope you enjoy!


	3. Between The Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cersei stans Targaryens and Kisses are better than afternoon lessons.
> 
> ~Rated G/T~

“Don’t be stupid!” Cersei was saying indignantly to the girl with the sloppy stitches who was sitting next to her as she turned the page in the massive tome that Septa Saranella had tasked her with studying for her history lessons. It was dense and more often than not, exceedingly dull, but even so; she prefered it to the conversation that was wittering away across the room. She was the oldest of the girls in the room and therefore felt it was her duty to exemplify composure; so she had done her very best to ignore it and focus on the words on the page; but finally she slammed the book shut, unable to take it anymore.The younger girl looked up at Cersei, blinking in confusion at her sudden flare of temper.

“I’ve never in my life heard such utterly stupid nonsense!! Jaime is my brother, the oldest son of the House of Lannister, heir to my father’s titles and to Casterly Rock itself. He’ll not be marrying any of you! Not in a million years! You stupid girl! The Great men and the sons of great men do not marry the likes of you.” 

“Stop! Cersei! You’re making her cry!” It was true; the small mousey girl in front of her had massive pale gray eyes that were quickly filling with tears as she looked intently at the needlepoint in her lap. The girl who had spoken up sat a little further off, and Cersei rounded on her next. “Good! She ought to know the way things are in the world! The sooner the better! She had best make the best of what she has and be grateful for it.” She stopped abruptly, and stared down at the crying girl; almost afraid of just how much her words had sounded like those of her father.

The girl managed to stop her sniffling long enough to lift her chin to look Cersei in the eyes; her jaw set. “You’ve heard the same stories I have of gallant knights who give up everything for love. Anything is possible.” 

Cersei threw her head back and laughed, a cold, mirthless sound; before she leaned in close enough for the girl to feel the warmth of her breath and taste the venom in her voice. 

“Over my dead body.” 

With that she tucked the book under her arm and turned on her heel to leave. The Septa met her in the doorway with a furrowed brow and a questioning look; she clearly had overheard their squabbling.

“I’m afraid I find it far too difficult to focus on my reading here, Septa, I should like to continue my studies in my own chambers today.” she said sweetly as she could. The septa looked doubtful, but nodded anyway and sent her on her way. The moment that Cersei was alone in the hall she felt the tears prickling in her eyes too. She sighed and sagged against the wall for a moment, wiping the tears from her eyes before they could fall. She didn't know why it angered her so; what she had said was the truth; none of them were even close to what her father would consider a suitable match. Still, the very idea of Jaime marrying… anyone… filled her with such rage and pain that she lost control. _Well… anyone aside from you_ a small voice in her head reminded her. But that was just as impossible….

Pushing aside those painful thoughts, Cersei stalked onward down the corridor in the direction of her rooms, but half way there she changed her mind, and turned her feet instead, in the direction of her brother’s chambers. She hadn’t the first idea if he would be there, but if he wasn’t she would wait; she was upset and she wanted to be close to him. 

When she knocked on the door she found herself in luck; Jaime’s voice issued from within, calling for her to enter. He looked a little surprised, though thoroughly pleased to see her when she pushed the door open.

“My sweet sister!” He said with a grin as he crossed the room in a few quick strides and pushed the door closed behind her. “To what do I owe this truly delightful pleasure!” Catching hold of her hand he pulled her to him and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. She let him hold her for a moment, enjoying the solid warmth of his body against her own before she pushed him away and put a few steps distance between them.. Cersei chewed her lip, not wanting to admit to her own jealousy… for she knew that at its core, that was what it was. 

“I --- I was trying to read…. but … those stupid girls kept… distracting me… so I thought…” 

“So you came here to… read?” he laughed and arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his back against the door. “Bold of you to assume that I would provide _less_ of a distraction.” A truly wicked grin spread across his face. “I know I’m no great reader… but give me a little credit…” Jaime pushed himself off of the door and moved closer to his sister. ”I think you’ll find my powers of distraction more than adequate.” He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Brushing aside a few soft curls, his fingers traced slowly down her neck to her clavicle before he leaned down to kiss her neck. 

Cersei’s eyes slid closed and she let out a soft hum almost in spite of herself. She still wasn’t altogether used to this; to him holding her and kissing her as though she were his wife and not his sister. She reveled in every moment; it was like a dream; like a fairytale; though she knew there were few others who would see it that way. But even so; for a moment, she let her senses be filled up with nothing but the feeling of his lips on her skin. He kissed up her neck and along her jaw. His hand moved to the back of her neck as his lips found hers. She kissed him back eagerly and she could feel him smiling against her lips when she let out a soft sigh. Then the book slipped from her fingers and tumbled to the floor with a loud thud. 

Cersei started at the sound and opened her eyes, pulling away. Jaime was grinning at her. “Well?” He said with a smirk. “Feeling distracted?” Cersei couldn’t help but smile and roll her eyes; but she extricated herself from his arms nonetheless. She stooped to retrieve the book and placed it carefully on the table next to them. The smile slid from Jaime’s face as he watched her. His brow furrowed slightly and he reached out a hand to gently take her’s. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” To anyone else her features would have been unreadable; but to Jaime; her smallest expressions were more simple to read than any book. Cersei spun round to face him, her hands on her hips and an almost accusatory scowl on her face.

“You wouldn’t marry…. just anyone... would you? That common looking girl for example… the one that Shierle Swyft dragged along with her from Cornfield….” 

“Perish the thought!” he replied with a rather overly exaggerated little shudder. “I should bloody well hope not!” he said with a laugh, but sobered when he saw her face. “What is all this about?” Cersei turned away from him again, still unable to say aloud what it was she really meant, but as usual, she didn’t need to. Jaime’s expression softened and he went to her side, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. “I’ll not marry anyone from Cornfield. Not from Cornfield or Highgarden or Riverrun or Dorne or any of the rest of them. Not the bloody Princess of the Seven Kingdoms were there one available... There’s only one woman in the whole world that I would ever marry. Only one that I could ever love. I love _you_ Cersei. I want _you_.” 

The words washed over her like a warm balm and made her heart flutter. They filled her up from head to toe; but even so; she couldn’t forget the screams of her nursemaid when she’d found them together that morning… and they had been innocent children then.... far more innocent than they were now, at any rate.

“But- You can’t! We can’t!... You’re my brother Jaime…They’d never let us!” Cersei could feel the tears prickling in her eyes again. 

“Since when have we cared about any of their stupid rules, hmm?” He wrapped a comforting arm around her and pressed his forehead against her temple. 

“But father… father will make you!” She leaned into his touch but the tears still stung in her eyes and she blinked them back furiously. 

“He can try.” Jaime half purred and half growled in her ear. Cersei threw her arms around him and Jaime kissed away her tears and murmured “I love you”s against her skin until she had stopped crying and then he kissed her a little more, just for good measure.

They spent the rest of the afternoon hidden away in his rooms. If anyone missed them, they made no great effort to find them because they were undisturbed until a serving girl poked her head in to see if anything was needed. Jaime sent for fruit and cheese and dates to be brought up. Cersei managed to forget her worries for a time and they spent a lazy afternoon sprawled across his bed; talking and kissing and nibbling on treats the serving girl brought them. Cersei even picked up the book again and began reading after a while as her brother lounged beside her, playing with her hair. She leafed idly through the pages, only half paying attention, until something caught her eye that made her sit bolt upright. She blinked a few times reading the few lines over and over again. Then she flipped backwards through the book; her eyes scanning carefully now; there it was again. Her eyes grew wide and her heart skipped a beat as she sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Jaime…” she breathed; barely above a whisper half afraid the words might somehow blow away from the page if she spoke them too loud. 

“Hmm?” He was propped up on an elbow, his eyes half closed as he lazily wound a strand of her hair around his fingers. 

“Jaime...look!” She shifted onto her knees and pulled the heavy book between them, turning it so it was the right way round for him to be able to read. He made a face. 

“ oh go on, don’t I suffer through enough reading as it is? You know I hate those dull old books.” 

“Will you shut up and just LOOK!?” 

Jaime sighed and glanced down at the page she was trying to show him. “...The Targaryens…. What of it? They’ve ruled the realm forever, they used to ride dragons till they managed to kill them off… blah blah blah… I know… _everybody_ knows about them.”

Cersei shot him an exasperated look. “You really ought to read more if that’s all you know! … firstly they haven’t ruled the realm _forever_ only since Aegon the Conqueror… well.. conquered …. But that’s not what i want you to see…. _Look!_ ” She tapped the page with her finger and Jaime sighed again and glanced back down at it once more. “I spent so long reading about all the kings and memorizing their names and dates and achievements. I don’t think I ever once bothered to look at their ancestral tree before… but…” She was speaking quickly, breathless with excitement at her discovery. Jaime’s eyes followed her fingers as they traced the lines of the tree. “Look at them! _Dozens_ of them! The _king and queen_ Jaime! King Aerys and Queen Rhaella! And before them; King Jaehaerys II and Queen Shaera!... Aerion and Daenaera… Baelon and Alyssa… Jaehaerys the Conciliator and Good Queen Alysanne… all the way back to Aegon the Conqueror himself! And Visenya and Rhaenys of course… I mean; I knew about them of course.. Heard stories anyway… but look at _all_ of them!” She didn’t have to explain further; Jaime understood now. Each of them had been brother and sister before their marriage. “I suppose…” Cersei said slowly; doing her utmost to appear nonchalant but utterly failing to disguise her glee. “If it will do for the queen, it will do for me.” 

Jaime looked up at her, beaming. Without a word he shoved the book aside and pulled her into his lap, peppering her face and neck with kisses. Cersei laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him. 

* * *

When evening fell in earnest and it was time to dress for dinner Cersei was floating on air all the way back to her chambers; the heavy book of histories clutched to her chest. Lord Tywin had arrived home that day and as such a formal dinner would be held. Cersei babbled on to the serving woman who helped her dress about all she had learned that day. The woman’s face soured as she rambled on; “Yess… they do have queer ways those Targaryens… sometimes I think they traded their wits for those dragons… which is not to say anything against his Grace; of course…” she looked suddenly a little fearful; but carried on a moment later nonetheless. “ it doesn’t seem quite right does it?... marrying one’s children to one another…. All I mean to say is; I’m right pleased to be serving your great house of Lannister, m’lady, and not those… Targaryens…” 

Cersei frowned, but kept silent, she kept silent all the way through dinner, her mind turning over what the woman had said and barely noticing her father’s presence; rare though it was. That is, until he caught her arm and pulled her aside after the meal to speak privately in his study. 

“You are to be betrothed to Rhaegar Targaryen. It ought to be announced soon, but say nothing of it to anyone until then.” 

Cersei’s blood froze. Her whole brain seemed to just stop. She didn’t know what to think. Didn’t know what to feel. She didn’t really feel anything; as though the truth of it; the impact had somehow missed her altogether. She blinked and stared at her father in silence. 

“That is all.” he said curtly and waved her away.

“Yes father.” Cersei managed before she turned on her heel and ran. Ran all the way up to her rooms and flung herself onto her bed; still waiting to feel anything. All she felt was confused. She had been so worried about the possibility of Jaime’s betrothal she hadn’t bothered to think about herself. She desperately wished that Jaime was there with her now; everything made so much more sense when he was beside her. She didn’t want to marry Rhaegar Targaryen… did she? She didn’t love Rhaegar Targaryen… she loved Jaime. She wanted to be with Jaime… But somewhere deep within her there was another voice that whispered, unbidden, in her mind…. _You will be Queen._

Cersei fell asleep that night with her arms around the heavy leatherbound book of histories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk the idea of Cersei reading about Targaryens and slightly idolizing their sibling-marrying selves is adorable to me... I also really kinda love writing jealous Cersei cause i feel like in most cases it's Jaime who is/or has cause to be jealous so... I enjoy that being a two way street and all the girls oogling him and pissing off my girl XD Anyway, hope you all enjoy!


End file.
